Starting a New Life?
by Butterfly553
Summary: Arcadia is the daughter of two dangerous villains. When she decides that she no longer wants to walk the same path as her parents, she runs away. Can she have a happy life in the city her parents tried to destroy? Do Justin Law and Giriko play a part in helping her fit in? Or does someone show up that threatens to ruin Arcadia's dream of living a normal life before it ever happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Arcadia

Arcadia is the daughter of Arachne and Asura. She was created in a lab scientifically. Only Arachne, Asura and Mosquito knew about her existence. She is physically 19, but actually is only 6 months old. After her parents were dead, she was left with Mosquito and Giriko, though he never saw her, she was always hidden from the chainsaw. Two months after her parents died, she ran away from Mosquito. Where did she go? Death City to find Lord Death.

"So, you are the daughter of Arachne and Asura?" Lord Death asked to clarify all she had just told him.

"Correct." She said in hopes he wouldn't kill her now.

"And you want to live here?"

"I do. I don't want to be against you and I'm sure Mosquito would try to use me against you." She explained, getting a bit worried.

"This is quite odd. Giriko has just been captured and told me he hates me, but is willing to me on my side. Now another person who was connected to Arachne is here."

"Giriko is here?" Arcadia asked, very surprised at that.

"I know of him, but he has no idea I exist. Mosquito has kept me a secret."

"Well, you will be placed in the basement of the school, locked away while I think over your request." Lord Death called in two people to take Arcadia away.

"Thank you for not killing me right away." She bowed to him before leaving with the two guys. "Do you two know who brought Giriko in?" She questioned as she walked with the two guys.

"The young death scythe, Justin Law did." One of the men spoke to her.

"Whoa, that's awesome. I didn't think anyone could capture him." Arcadia wanted to meet that guy now. She had seen Giriko fight, so she knew how strong he was so that guy must be really strong as well.

"You will stay here." The same guy spoke up. He opened the door to the cell then motioned for her to walk in. she calmly walked in and looked around.

"It's dark…" Arcadia told herself. The two men had walked away, leaving her to herself.

Meanwhile, Giriko, in the cell next to Arcadia's, was waking up. The first thing he noticed was that someone was now in the cell next to his. The next thing he noticed was that the person gave off a similar wavelength to Arachne and Asura.

"Hey! Person in the cell next to mine! Who are you?" Giriko yelled from his bed. When he got no response, he yelled again. "Hello! Are you listening to me?"

"Would you shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Arcadia yelled back.

"Who are you damn it? You're wavelength is similar to Arachne's."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I'm actually her daughter in a way."

"Liar!"

"I was created by Arachne and Asura. Only Mosquito knew about me. They didn't think it'd be safe to tell someone with a big mouth like you about it."

"You know who I am?" Giriko got off his bed and walked to the door.

"Yes Giriko, I do." Arcadia walked to her door as well. Now neither have them had to yell.

"You know my name, so tell me yours."

"Arcadia."

"So, how'd you end up here?"

"I couldn't stand Mosquito anymore. He always bitched about my drinking and how I never did anything he told me to do. He just got too annoying." Arcadia sighed, she hated that parasite. Giriko couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, you came here of all places?"

"There was nowhere else that I knew of." Arcadia sounded sad. "I've only been alive for 6 months. This place was the only place I was told about." Giriko was about to say something but they began to hear footsteps walking towards them. It was Justin Law.

"Hey there you damn priest!" Giriko yelled when he could see the guy.

"You two are coming with me. Lord Death has decided your fates already." Justin told both Giriko and Arcadia. Justin opened Arcadia's cell first, and then Giriko's. both walked out and looked at each other.

'Whoa, she looks similar to Arachne, but with smaller boobs, red hair, golden eyes and different markings.' Giriko told himself when he saw Arcadia. Her "different markings" were a black butterfly on both her wrists with a kishin eye within the butterflies.

"You are staring at me Giriko." Arcadia pointed out as they walked in front of Justin. Giriko just grunted in annoyance then turned away. The rest of their walk was in silence.

"Ah, hello there Giriko, Arcadia and Justin. How are you all doing?" Lord Death greeted up, happily when the three of us walked in.

"You wanted us?" Arcadia questioned, worried a bit again.

"Yes, I've decided what I'm going to do with you two. You both will live in the basement until we can fully trust you. You both will work for me here at the school. Justin will be in charge of both of you."

"But sir," Justin started, sounding like the whiny teenager he should normally be.

"No buts Justin. You brought Giriko in and Arcadia is a special person. Only you can be trusted with this job."

"Yes sir." Justin said, both proud and disappointed.

"Thank you for not killing me." Arcadia said happily.

"Whatever." Giriko responded, not really caring.

"Lord Death, can I see the city? I haven't really gotten to see the world and I'd like to see where I'll be living." Arcadia asked, sweetly.

"Yes, but after some questions to get more information about the both of you. We need to make sure it's safe for you to be in the city."

"Right, I keep forgetting that I'm an odd hybrid creature." Arcadia seemed sad about that.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll fit in well once you can go around the city." Lord death said, trying to cheer up the girl. She smiled sadly, knowing that it was just a precaution they had to do.

"Let's get you both back to your rooms." Justin told Giriko and Arcadia. The three walked back to their rooms/cells in silence. Once they were both in their cells, Justin locked them. "I'll be back in the morning to take you to the Death Room." With that, Justin was gone, leaving Arcadia alone again. She went and sat on her bed and began to cry. This was the first night she was going to spend alone. She always had her parents or Mosquito with her. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Hey girl, you alright in there?" Giriko yelled when he could hear the soft sobs from Arcadia. He was also laying on his bed, so yelling was again necessary.

"Of course!" Arcadia yelled back, trying to not sound like she was crying.

"Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"I'm a freaky hybrid of a witch and a kishin. Why did I ever think that I could live a normal life here? I should be dead. And now, I'm here in this cell alone for the first time in my life." It was clear that Arcadia was having a panic attack.

"Just calm down. I'm here aren't I?"

"You're there! Not here!" Arcadia screamed, "Why are you being nice to me anyway?"

"I don't want to hear your crying all night."

"Well, I'm fine, so shut up!" She was clearly not fine, but never felt like this so she again didn't know what to do.

"Both of you need to shut up before I make you shut up!" One of the guards yelled from down the hall. Arcadia whimpered but didn't speak.

"Go to hell!" Giriko yelled to the guard, but then rolled over. Neither spoke to each other as they drifted to sleep. Arcadia felt oddly better after her conversation with Giriko. She wasn't alone. She had Giriko now, in a weird way. Who knew anyone would rely on Giriko for company in their time of need?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

"Wake up Arcadia!" Justin harshly called through Arcadia's cell door.

"I'm up!" She called before falling on the floor, with a loud thump. "Ouch…"

"You alright?" Justin asked, seeming annoyed. He opened the door to see Arcadia on the floor. "Get up."

"Do you hate me or something? You seem like you are bothered with my presence." Arcadia asked, getting up off of the floor.

"I don't like or dislike you. I don't know you well enough. I do not like who you came from though."

"I understand." Arcadia followed Justin out of her cell. They walked to Giriko's cell door and stopped.

"I do dislike him however. So you go and wake him up." Justin unlocked the door and opened it. Giriko was sprawled out on his bed, snoring. His blanket was only covering his midsection.

"Wake up!" Arcadia yells as she pushes Giriko off of his bed.

"Ouch, what the fuck you damn bitch!" Giriko yells as he gets up off the floor. "I'm going to kill you!" He steps forward but Arcadia holds out her hand. Giriko instantly freezes.

"Is it really good to try to attack someone like me?" She questioned smugly. Her response was a growl from the chainsaw, and chuckling from Justin in the doorway.

"Shut up you fucking priest!" Arcadia lets Giriko go, causing him to fall forward onto the ground again. Arcadia just turns and walks away.

"You know, I thought my mother trained him better. I don't know how my mother put up with a rabid animal like him for so long." That gets Arcadia a laugh from Justin, and threats and growls from Giriko. The rest of the way was in silence, other than the giggles from Arcadia and the annoyed grumbles from Giriko. When they got to the Death Room, they saw Spirit and Lord Death waiting for them. There were 3 chairs, two facing the one.

"I am Spirit, Lord Death's personal death scythe. Sit down." Spirit told the two ex-Arachnophobia members, Giriko and Arcadia. They did so without speaking. "We are going to start the questioning now."

"Alright. " Giriko and Arcadia said in unison.

The Questions and Answers:

S: "What are your full names?"

A: "Arcadia Rae Gorgon-Kishin"

G: "Giriko Sou"

S: "How old are you?"

A: "Physically 19, but really 6 months old."

G: "Physically 25-30, but really 800 years old."

S: "Where were you born?"

A: "I was created in the main base of Arachnophobia."

G: "Czech Republic"

S: "What are you, other than human?"

A: "Half witch, half kishin"

G: "Weapon, specifically a saw"

S: "Who are you loyal to?"

A: "Lord Death and the DWMA."

G: "Myself"

S: "Are you a threat to Lord Death and the DWMA?"

A: "I was born a threat to the world, but I'm not going to try to be a threat."

G: "Of course."

S: "Are you willing to work for Lord Death, or will you betray us?"

A: "I would never intentionally betray him."

G: "I'm not sure yet."

Every time Arcadia answered, she was nervous and cheerful. Every time Giriko answered, he was annoyed and rude. As they answered Spirit's questions, he wrote down what they said, and any notes about how they said it or how he feels about it.

"You know," Arcadia started as she turned to Giriko, "You don't need to be so rude and bitter towards them. They didn't kill Arachne; Asura did, so why are you being so rude. You should stop holding a grudge before you blow up from all the anger and hate."

"You need to shut the fuck up. Where were you when Arachne was being killed? Why didn't you stop it from happening?" Giriko snapped, turning to the girl next to him.

"My father told me to leave before the fight happened because he didn't want me to get hurt."

"Do you really refer to Arachne and Asura as your parents?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, of course. They are my parents and I love them regardless of who they were and what they did. That doesn't mean I agree or like what they did when they were alive."

"Stop talking before they change their mind to kill you. On second thought, keep talking."

"Listen here you damn chainsaw, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to take the pole that is up your ass and shove it down your god damn throat." Arcadia growled, standing up to face the chainsaw. Black sparks began to appear around her, showing how angry she is. Instantly, both death scythes, Spirit and Justin, got prepared to defend Lord Death if necessary.

"Now now, you boys calm down. She's no threat to us, only to Giriko." Lord Death said, trying to calm the situation. "Now Arcadia, you calm down as well. If you wish to fight with Giriko, please do so at a later time." The three people calmed down, and Arcadia sat back down, without looking at Giriko.

"So, what do you think sir?" Justin asked Lord Death.

"They can go into the city as long as they stick with you and don't do anything bad."

"While we are out, can we buy alcohol? I need to be drunk, I hate being sober for too long." Arcadia asked, looking up at Lord Death. Everyone in the room looked at the young girl. "What? My mother is Arachne and my father is Asura. Do you people really think I can handle that while being sober? And now I'm stuck here dealing with you people, so I am positive I'll need the alcohol so I don't end up killing myself or someone else. Is that so bad?" Lord Death, Spirit and Justin just stared, shocked at the girl. I don't think they expected that from her, but Giriko just began to laugh. He patted Arcadia's shoulder and tried to stop laughing to talk.

"You know kid, you aren't so bad after all." Giriko said before going back to laughing hard.

"Well can I?" Arcadia questioned, paying no attention to the reactions of the 4 men in the room. She had no idea why there were three guys looking confused and shocked and one laughing his ass off, nearly falling out of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tour through Death City

Once Lord Death said Giriko and Arcadia could go into the rest of the city, Justin decided to take them right away. Justin was walking in front of the two as they walked out of the building.

"Whoa," Arcadia exclaimed once they walked out of the school. She could see a lot of the city from up there, since the school sat on top of the city.

"Haven't you already seen all this?" Giriko asked, annoyed.

"No, I broke in some other way, somewhere in the back of the building. I didn't go through the city."

"You what?" Justin asked, now looking at her.

"Nothing…" Arcadia turned around to look back at the city.

"Hey priest, why don't you have your earphones in?" Giriko questioned, turning to Justin.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to not hear either of you. Just in case you decide to run off."

"Well one of us already did."

"What?" Justin turned around to see Arcadia gone. "Where'd she go?"

"She saw a butterfly and went after it." Giriko started to walk towards where Arcadia is. Justin followed after him already after him, already over babysitting these two. The two guys saw Arcadia on the bottom steps of the school with a little blue butterfly flying around her, and a few more coming towards her. She was smiling and giggling as more butterflies landed on her and flew around her.

"So unlike Arachne, she's a butterfly, not a spider." Justin said to himself in awe. "The butterflies are drawn to her."

"Can we get alcohol now?" Giriko asked, but still watching arcadia. Justin looked at Giriko and began walking away.

"Don't run off like that." Justin scolded Arcadia. She looked at the ground and mumbled a sorry. "Let's go, there's a lot of the city to show the two of you."

Justin took them around and showed them many things. He showed them the basketball courts where the kids play at, the many stores, the houses and apartments (he left out where he lives), the small park where all the butterflies are and the training grounds. Finally they ended up near the adult part of town, where the alcohol and clubs are.

"Priest, we want alcohol." Giriko told Justin when he saw a liquor store.

"Well, I'm underage so I can't even go inside one of those places. Arcadia can but she can't buy the alcohol because she is too young too. So-" Justin tried to explain.

"So give me money and I'll go and do it." Giriko snapped. Justin sighed and took out his wallet. He was about to give Giriko some money, but Giriko took the whole wallet and went into the store without a word. Justin was about to step forward but his wrist got grabbed. He turned to see Arcadia smiling at him.

"Come on," She pulled him to a bench and sat down, making him sit next to her. "So, Giriko mentioned you listen to a lot of music. I want to hear the music you have. No one has ever let me listen to anything before."

"Oh, well alright." Justin smiled and pulled out his music player and earphones. He handed one to Arcadia, but she didn't know what to do with it. He helped her put the earphone in her right ear and then he put the other one in this left ear. Justin had all kinds of music on his player and Arcadia wanted to hear all of them.

"Okay, I'm back…but no one is there." Giriko said as he left the liquor store. He had bought a few bottles for himself and for Arcadia. He turned to see Justin and Arcadia sitting on a bench together. They were sitting close together as they listened to music and were smiling. He didn't like it for some reason. "Hey, get your heads out of your asses and come over here." Both teens looked up and then stood up. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," Arcadia mentioned as she handed Justin's earphone back to him. Giriko gave Justin his wallet back and glared at him as he went through his wallet.

"Well, I still have some money, so I guess we could go somewhere." Justin said as he finished going through his wallet. Arcadia smiled brightly, and the two guys couldn't help but smile with her. Justin took them to a small restaurant that was out of the adult part of Death City. Once they got there, they ordered. Once they got their food, they began to talk.

"So what's it like to have parents like Arachne and Asura?" Giriko asked as he began eating.

"Well, dad was a scaredy-cat so he was normally in a corner or hiding. But when he was confident, he was teaching me how to fight and to defend myself." Arcadia started as she began to eat. "My mom was a self-centered bitch. She didn't pay much attention to me. She just wanted to hold dad and stuff. Dad was great though, nothing like the killer you all know him as. He cared about me more than he cared about my mom. So it was nice feeling loved by someone." Justin and Giriko couldn't help but stare in awe.

"What kind of power do you have?" Justin asked as he ate. Arcadia ate a little more as she thought of what to say.

"Well, my power is that of a kishin and a witch. I was trained in using my kishin power more than my witch power though. Even though I could use the kishin power, I refuse to. My dad told me that it could kill me, so he didn't want me to use it yet. Not until I'm older and have better control over it. That's the same with my witch power. I haven't had enough trained to use the power without getting myself killed."

"Asura told you to not use your power? Wouldn't he want you to use it to kill who he wants dead?" Giriko asked with his mouth full.

"Well yes normally, but he said I wasn't ready to handle the power yet."

"So, what else is there to your life that we don't know?"

"Well for all my life I was never alone. My parents or that annoying parasite were always with me."

"Why?"

"They never told me why I wasn't allowed to be alone."

"Odd."

"All my short life, I've just wanted to just forget who I am, who my parents are and the power I have. I just want to live a normal life, like everyone else."

"You want a normal life? A normal person has a lover. Are you for girls or guys?"

"I am not attracted to anyone, woman or man. I was born without emotions and the few I did develop over time, I was taught to not feel them. Well I was taught to not feel anything for any other person."

"That's weird kid." Giriko said to Arcadia. She yawned and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's getting dark soon. Let's get you two back to your cells." Justin spoke up. He went and paid for their food before the three of them left the restaurant. Once they were outside, they saw the sunset. Arcadia froze in place to stare at the sunset. This was the first time she ever saw it. Her smile faded when she got an odd feeling. It was like someone was watching her, or someone she should know was close by. It made her uncomfortable.

Justin took Giriko and Arcadia back to their cells. They walked in silence, mostly because Arcadia was too tired to speak. Giriko gave Arcadia her bottles of alcohol before he went into his cell. She set them on her desk and sat on the bed.

"Tomorrow I won't be here. You will be staying in your cells all day. I will be on a mission and will be gone most of the day. I might come and check on you two when I get back though. So be good for whoever is going to watch you." Justin told the two people he has to babysit.

"Okay," Arcadia said sadly.

"Good, I need a break from you, you damn priest." Giriko said with a smile on his face. Justin told them goodnight, locked their cells and then left.

'_I might be living in a cell now, but I couldn't be happier. I've grown attached to these two guys so quickly. It's funny how they argue all the time. They sure are entertaining.'_ Arcadia thought to herself as she fell asleep.

In Giriko's cell, he was sitting on his bed and drinking. _'That girl is nothing like Arachne. She's so innocent and pure. It's hard to even see her with the power she has. And today, for some reason when I saw her with the damn priest, it just pissed me off. Why the hell did that piss me off?'_ Giriko thought to himself as he drank his bottle, trying to drink his feelings away and trying to drink himself to sleep.

Justin already got home and was getting ready for bed. _'That girl is something else. She has the ability to be evil and destroy all of us in a second, but she chooses to me sweet and childlike. For some reason I haven't been able to get her off of my mind.'_ Justin thought as he lay down in his bed. He had already said his nightly prayer, so now he, like the other two, is now falling asleep thinking about their day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day of Play

Arcadia woke up with the sun in her eyes, coming in from the window up above the bed. She instantly felt alone and bored. She stood up and looked around the room thinking about what she could do. She didn't want to just be bored and drink all her alcohol, so she went over to the door.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" She asked, hoping there would be a guard there.

"What is it?" One of the guards asked.

"Can I have any games to play? I'm bored."

"I'll see what I can do." Arcadia kept standing by the door, waiting. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. "Back up so we can come in." Arcadia went over and stood next to her bed. The guard unlocked the door and then opened it. There were two guards there. There were a few board games, some cards and a journal with a pen. They put the stuff on her desk and then turned to leave.

"Thank you!" Arcadia said happily. "Can I ask if Giriko wants to play too?"

"I think that'd be alright, but you have to go and wake him up." The guards led her to Giriko's room and opened it. Arcadia went in and walked over to Giriko. He was fully covered and had an empty bottle of alcohol lying in bed with him. Arcadia reached over and poked his face.

"Giriko," Arcadia whined. "It's time to wake up." She shook his shoulders.

"What?" He grumbled and opened his eyes a little bit.

"I'm lonely and bored. The guards gave me some games. Will you come and play with me?"

"No." He rolled over to face the wall.

"Pretty please!" Arcadia shook him more and when he looked at her she gave him an adorable puppy dog face. He sighed and sat up, the blanket falling to his lap, revealing his top half, completely naked.

"Fine, now get out of here so I can put clothes on." Arcadia shrieked and ran out of the room. She went and sat on her bed. Minutes later, Giriko showed up with a full bottle of alcohol.

"We are locking you both in here." One of the guards said as he closed the door behind Giriko. Arcadia stood up and went over to the desk.

"What game should we play first?" Arcadia asked as she looked at the games.

"This." Giriko just grabbed something random from the desk. The game he grabbed was Scrabble. They played it for a little while, but the game ended quickly since Arcadia only knew how to spell a few words and Giriko was drinking so his mind was clouded and not fully working.

"So, how did you feel about my mother?" Arcadia asked as they put the game away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what was she to you? A lover or something?"

"At one point I did think about her in a lover way, but over time it changed to respect and loyalty."

"Interesting. So, you knew my mom so well, it's got to be weird being around me."

"A little bit, but you seem nothing like her so it's not too weird."

"I guess it is good I'm nothing like her, if I was I probably would have been killed as soon as I snuck into the Death Room." Arcadia put the Scrabble box back on the desk. "So, what should we play now?"

"I know what game we should play." Giriko held up a deck of cards.

"What game?"

"Strip poker."

"Strip poker? What's that?" Arcadia listened carefully as Giriko described the game. "Well I think it is a little inappropriate, but if you really want to play, then alright." After a few hands, she regretted saying it was alright. Giriko was in only his boxers, and Arcadia was only in her bra and panties. She was clearly feeling very uncomfortable now.

"You alright kid?" Giriko asked when he noticed she was shivering.

"Can I put my clothes back on now? I'm cold and I don't think we should see each other naked."

"Sure kid, that's fine." Both of them put their clothes back on and sat down on Arcadia's bed. "So, yesterday you said you don't feel anything for anyone. Don't you want to feel things for others?"

"Yes, but I don't know what I'm supposed to feel and when I should feel it. I also don't know what to do if I do ever feel something for someone."

"You need someone to teach you then. Want me to teach you something simple?"

"I…don't know…"

"Do you trust me?"

"I think so…"

"Good." Giriko leans over and put his right hand on the back of Arcadia's neck. As he leaned closer, he pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to hers, making this the first kiss Arcadia ever had. At first, she was frozen and didn't know what to do. She felt her heart beat faster and an odd feeling start in her stomach. Hallway into the kiss she began to kiss back. They parted and looked at each other. Arcadia could taste the alcohol from Giriko's lips. Her face was a pretty shade of red, clearly embarrassed. "You alright?" Giriko could see the embarrassed and confused look on her face. She simply nodded her head and kept looking into his eyes. "Do you want to learn some other things and feel more emotions?" Arcadia's eyes went wide when she felt his hands slide down her body to the bottom of her shirt. He began to lift it when someone spoke.

"That's enough Giriko." Arcadia and Giriko looked at the door to see Justin standing there, he seemed mad.

"Get lost priest, we're about to have some fun."

"No you are not. Look at her. She's got no idea what's going on." Giriko looked at Arcadia and saw the confused look was still on her face. Her eyes were out of focus and it was clear her head was spinning with questions.

"I'm only trying to help teach her how normal people are." Giriko stood up and faced the priest, as if threatening him without speaking any words.

"That's a lie, you were just trying to use her for your own personal gain." Justin stepped closer to Giriko.

While the two boys argued, Arcadia got up and went to the other side of the room. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. _'What just happened? Did Giriko just kiss me? Why am I feeling all these odd things now?'_ Arcadia asked herself.

"Arcadia, are you okay?" Justin asked when he noticed that she had moved. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head down on them.

"Damn, she's not okay…" Giriko commented, now understanding what he just did to the girl.

"What is wrong with you?! She is still a child, how is she supposed to know what kissing her means?!" Justin yelled at Giriko, shocking the chainsaw who had never seen Justin get so angry before.

"I was just trying to help teach her feelings!" Giriko yelled back.

"You need to go back to your cell."

"I will, but because I want to, not because you told me to." Giriko said as he began walking out of the room with his bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Fucking priest…" Justin shook his head and walked to Arcadia.

"Arcadia?" He whispered softly. She didn't respond at all so he knelt down next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Justin?" Arcadia asked, looking up at the blonde boy next to her. "I'm confused. What just happened and why am I feeling all these odd things?"

"Um-" Arcadia cut him off by standing up. She went over to her desk and opened the bottle of alcohol. She began to drink it and mumble something about not being able to handle the feelings. "Arcadia? Can you hear me?" Justin tried to talk to her, but he could see that she didn't hear him anymore. He sighed and left the room. "I needed to see Lord Death anyway, so I guess I should let him know about what Giriko has done to her." Justin quickly made his way to the Death Room.

"Hello there Justin. Good to see you. How did the mission go?" Lord Death asked Justin once he made it to the Death Room.

"Well you see Lord Death, once I got back I went to check on Giriko and Arcadia…"

"And? Is something wrong?"

"Giriko kissed Arcadia and then tried to remove her shirt. He said he was just trying to help her be normal, but now she's confused and is drinking because of it."

"Well, she is practically a child still, and like all children she doesn't understand what those types of things really mean. She might understand our world generally, but she can't comprehend the complexity of it yet." Lord death explained. "It will be your job, as well as Giriko's job to help her understand and learn about the world."

"Why do I have to work with Giriko though?"

"You yourself are too innocent so you can show her the innocent side of the world, and Giriko can show her the not so innocent side of the world."

"Should I have just let him take advantage of her then?"

"No of course not, you did the right thing. It would have made things worse."

"What should I do exactly then?"

"Just teach her about the world through the eyes of a normal person, well as normal as you and Giriko are. Giriko should do the same thing, just without the sexual advances."

"I understand."

"Now, what did you find on your mission?"

"I believe there is a girl who is Arcadia's twin. She seems to be on the side of evil though."

"This is another reason why we need to help Arcadia. If she and her twin meet, then she could go to the side of evil, simply because her twin would understand her better than we can, so if we help teach her about this world, and through the process, we learn about her, then maybe we could keep her on the correct path." Lord Death paused after that sentence to think about something.

"What is it sir?"

"We should try to see if Giriko will join our side fully. I have a feeling that Arachnophobia is still plotting against us. We must not let Giriko go back to them. He will be important if another battle happens."

"How would we win him over?"

"He shares your interest in Arcadia. If she is fully on our side, then maybe he will follow her, and be on our side as well."

"I agree… Wait, sir did you say I have an interest in Arcadia?" Justin's cheeks began to blush slightly. It almost seemed as if he was caught doing something bad.

"Ah Justin, your innocence after all the killing you have seen amazes me. I remember when my son was that innocent. Such a great time." Lord Death kept going on and on about his son.

"Yeah…. Have a good day sir." Justin said as he quickly left without another word. _'What should I go do now? There is still some time left today before it gets dark.'_ Justin asked himself as he walked down the halls of the DWMA.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training Gone Wrong?

The next day Justin arrived early to wake up Giriko and Arcadia. The sun had just come up and the day had just started.

"Time to wake up. Today we are going to the training grounds to test your abilities." Justin called out to Giriko and Arcadia.

"Would testing my powers really be a good idea?" Arcadia asked when the door opened. She was planning on pretending yesterday never happened, so she had no confusion in her eyes and no hint that yesterday happened.

"Well we will be in the desert outside of Death City so it should be alright, if you lose control, but we have faith in you." Justin replied, with a smile. Giriko didn't say a word and didn't look at Arcadia. The three of them walked through Death City and then walked about two miles into the desert. There were about 20 scarecrow dummies there. "Alright Arcadia, you go first and use your kishin powers."

"Back up then. I'm not fully in control of them all the time." Arcadia informed the boys. Both boys took her advice and backed up a few feet. She took a deep breath and called her kishin powers. Black lightening started to crackle around her. The wind picked up, swirling around her causing the sand to fly around everywhere. It made it hard to see her but it cleared fast. With a bright flash of black lightening and a loud boom, 10 of the dummies were blown up. The lightening also almost struck Giriko and Justin as well.

"Hey, watch it!" Giriko yelled, which was a mistake. His yelling caused the lightening to strike Giriko. He is like a big piece of metal, so the lightening was drawn to him. It didn't blow him up, thankfully, but it did give him a nasty shock that sent him to the sand below him. "Fuck! God damn son of a bitch!" Giriko yelled from the ground.

"Oh gosh Giriko! I am so sorry!" Arcadia gasped when she realized what she had done.

"You owe me a new jacket." Giriko growled as he stood up and removed the now burnt jacket.

"Now your witch power." Justin said, reminding the two to why they are there. Giriko grumbled and walked further away from Arcadia, and Justin did as well. They both wanted to avoid any more attacks.

"Umm…" Arcadia mumbled trying to think of what to do. She then shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Why not?" Justin asked, slightly annoyed.

"My mom never cared enough to teach me what to do. My witch power only comes when I'm desperate." She began to cry causing Justin to walk over to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her it is okay. The two of them walked over to where Giriko and Justin were standing a moment ago.

"Your turn Giriko." Justin told the chainsaw before turning his attention back to Arcadia. "It's okay. Maybe we can have someone help you." Justin told the crying girl in his arms. The two of them heard the chainsaw's engine rev up and heard the dummies being torn to shreds, but neither Justin nor Arcadia was looking at him.

"What the fuck?! You people aren't even paying attention to what I'm doing?!" Giriko yelled at the two.

"Sorry." Both of them said, looking up at him now.

"You know what you damn priest, you and I should fight. Tearing you up will show my abilities."

"If we must." Justin replied, letting go on Arcadia and walking over to Giriko.

"Good luck you two." Arcadia called as the two boys began their fight.

Their fight was brutal. Giriko and Justin weren't holding back. They were equals though, so they were getting equally hurt. Justin's priest outfit was torn and Giriko's purple shirt and blue jeans were also torn up. Their blood was slowly covering the ground, turning the sand to a blood red color. It was clear that they were just going to kill each other. Once Arcadia heard both boys' rib cracking, she knew it was time to step in.

"Hey, you two need to stop." Arcadia yelled as she walked to the boys.

"Stay out of it kid!" Giriko yelled as he got ready to attack Justin. Justin also got ready to attack. Arcadia sighed and stepped in between the two boys. She used her kishin power to send them both flying backwards away from each other. They landed on the sand with a thud. "You two would have ended up killing each other. No matter what you two do, you are equals and will die if you keep fighting." She heard loud pain filled groans in response. "…If I haven't accidently killed you two already…" She walked over to Justin first and kneeled down. "You alive?"

"Some ribs are broken from that and from Giriko, but I'll live." Justin replied with a forced smile.

"I'm so sorry. Stay here and don't move." She got up and went over to Giriko. She bent over to try to help him, but he got up and growled at her, letting her know to go away.

"Fuck off, I don't need your help!" Giriko snapped at Arcadia as he began to walk away.

"Giriko wait," Arcadia went after him, but he was ignoring her. "Giriko!" He ignored her again and it was starting to upset her. She walked faster and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "Why do you suddenly hate me?" Her voice cracked as tears began to fill her eyes. Giriko noticed, so he turned around to face her.

"Don't you dare cry kid. I don't hate you, I'm just pissed off that I can't ever seem to tear that damn priest apart." Arcadia giggled and hugged him, but the hug lasted a second, because she instantly pulled away.

"Oh god, speaking of Justin, I left him lying there on the ground in pain." Arcadia ran off to go to Justin. Giriko chuckled and went after her.

"I guess I at least caused him some harm. That counts for something."

"Giriko, come and help me. I can't pick him up by myself." Arcadia yelled from where she was with Justin.

"Why would I help that damn priest?"

"Because I'll cry if you don't." Arcadia brought her cute puppy dog face back. Giriko sighed and grumbled a few swear words, but reluctantly helped pick Justin up. As they walked to the school, there was a shadowy figure watching them. None of them can tell that anyone is there though, and as fast as the figure was there, it was gone.

"Which way to the infirmary Justin?" Arcadia questioned the hurt boy. Justin told them where to turn, and soon they reached the infirmary.

"Justin? Why are you hurt?" Dr. Stein asked once the three of them walked into the room. Arcadia told him what happened as Dr. Stein fixed Justin up. "Now you." He said as he turned to Giriko.

"I'm fine." Giriko growled. Dr. Stein reached out and poked Giriko in the ribs, causing him to growl and swear in pain. "Maybe I'm not fine, but that doesn't mean I need your damn help."

"Sit down, now." Dr. Stein ordered in a tone that made Giriko sit down on the bed that is next to Justin's bed. Dr. Stein fixed Giriko up and then gave both boys pain medication which made both of the boys fall asleep. As he turned to leave, Arcadia spoke up.

"I can stay here with them, right?" Arcadia asked hopefully.

"Yes, as long as you stay in here and don't leave this room."

"Thank you sir." Arcadia smiled happily. She moved a chair in between both beds but didn't sit down yet. She walked to Justin's bed. "Sleep well Justin." She then kissed him on the cheek before turning to Giriko. "You sleep well too Giriko." She then kissed him on the cheek as well. She smiled brightly and then sat down on the chair she moved. She was feeling extremely tired. Using her power drained her energy fast, which was a big reason why it is so dangerous to use her powers while she's still so young. Arcadia fell asleep just as quickly as the boys did.

As Arcadia, Justin and Giriko slept, the shadowy figure was back. It was watching them from the doorway and smiling a big creepy smile. It turned away and began to walk down the hallway.

"Sleep well, while you can Arcadia." The figure said, with a feminine voice, as it disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Declaration of a War for Love?

It's now a month later. The month was full of Giriko and Justin arguing and Arcadia breaking up the fights. The month was also full of both boys helping to teach Arcadia about the world and feelings, without the sexual advances. Arcadia is beginning to understand feelings and how the world works. The three are now having a meeting with Lord Death to talk about their progress and the next steps.

"So, it's been a month and neither of you has tried to run away." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"So what now?" Arcadia asks, curious and excited.

"The three of you move in together." Lord Death threw his hands up as if he was saying 'Surprise'.

"We what?" Giriko and Justin yelled in unison.

"We have got a new apartment for the three of you to live in."

"Oh gosh…" Justin mumbled, stressed out.

"Yay!" Arcadia yelled happily.

"Great." Giriko grumbled.

"Now go on, get your things. Stein and Spirit will help you settle in." Lord Death motioned for them to leave. Giriko and Arcadia went to their cells, and Justin went to his apartment. None of them could believe that this was happening, and only one of them was happy about it. Giriko and Arcadia didn't have much to pack. Giriko had alcohol, clothes and art supplies, like paints, sketch books and pencils. Arcadia had her journal, a few stuffed animals and clothes. Even though Justin already lived in an apartment, there weren't too many things for him to pack either. He only needed his clothes, bible, a few other books and paperwork.

As the three of them, along with Stein and Spirit, got all of the things into the new apartment, there was the same shadowy figure watching them. It seemed curious about what was going on.

"I want the room in the middle." Arcadia yelled as she stood in front of the room she wanted. Giriko took the room to the right of her so Justin took the room to the left of her. Once all their things were put in their rooms, Arcadia decided she wanted to take a nap.

"Hey priest, look at this!" Giriko yelled from within the living room. Justin looked up from his book, mostly wondering why Giriko was yelling when he was sitting just across the room from him. Giriko was holding up a red and blue book that had butterflies, spiders and kishin eyes all over it.

"What is that?" Justin questioned, mildly curious.

"Arcadia's journal."

"Where'd you find that?"

"It must have fallen out of her box of things while she carried it."

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Justin asked, but was answered when Giriko opened the journal. "Giriko that is inappropriate, that is Arcadia's private journal."

"Come over here, she talks about us." Giriko got Justin's attention now. He put down his book and went to sit on the couch with Giriko. Giriko pointed out one of the paragraphs that were about them.

It said:

'_So today Giriko, Justin and I went clothes shopping. The two argued over what type of clothes I should wear. Giriko thought I should wear revealing clothes and Justin thought I should wear what I want. I thought it was sweet how both were so interested in what I should wear. Those two are so cute. They always make me smile, even if I'm breaking up fights every few minutes.'_

They continued reading on another page. It was about her feelings on Death City and her father. There were tear stains on the pages now.

The pages said:

'_This place is great. I love it here. It's so peaceful and fun, but I can't help but feel wrong here. I miss my dad very much. It's not like I want to leave here or have this place destroyed, I just miss him so badly that I almost wish he was here still trying to drown the world in madness. It doesn't help that I keep having this dream about him. It's always him standing in front of me. He tells me that I'm in danger and that I need to get stronger so I can protect myself and the two boys I'm "fond of" as he said.'_

Giriko then flipped the journal to the last entry.

It said:

'_For a while now I've been feeling odd when I'm around the boys. I talked to Marie about it, and she told me that it seems like I have a crush on them, or am falling for them. It's scary possibly falling for two people, but I hope this all goes well. I just can never tell them. They can't know. I don't want things to change.'_

"Wow, did you have any idea about any of this?" Justin asked when they set down the journal.

"I had no clue."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Give me your wallet. I'm going out to have some fun." Justin sighed and handed Giriko his wallet. He watched Giriko get up and leave, without saying goodbye or saying when he was going to come back.

"I suppose I'll go and do some paperwork then." Justin stood up and went into his room.

A few hours later, Giriko came stumbling into the apartment with an attractive girl. Justin and Arcadia were in the living room, and could see him walking by with her. They walked down the hallway and went into Giriko's room.

"I'm not staying to listen to whatever they are about to do. Can we go train or something?" Arcadia asked Justin, clearly wanting to get out of the apartment.

"Sure, let's go." Justin replied, wanting to leave just as much as she does. They both stood up and left. As they walked to the training grounds that are within the city, the shadowy figure followed them. Once they reached the training grounds, they began to fight. No matter how Arcadia uses her kishin power, she just can't win against Justin.

"Damn it!" Arcadia yelled from her place on the dirt. "Why do I keep losing to you?"

"You aren't pushing your power enough. You are being too afraid." Justin told her. He helped her up. As they began to fight again, Arcadia let a little more of her kishin power out. As the fight went on, Arcadia noticed that she was equal with Justin. She let out a little more power, and easily won against Justin. He went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. "Ouch, that was painful." Justin groaned when he could breathe again. Hitting the ground knocked the air right out of his lungs.

"Sorry Justin, are you okay?" Arcadia asked when she ran to his side. He smiled and nodded his head. Arcadia smiled back and laid down at his side. They were both breathing heavily and soon their heavy breathing fell in sync with the others' breathing. The sun began to set, so both of them sat up to watch it.

"It's beautiful. It's like it gets prettier every time I see it." Arcadia said, looking at the sun.

"I agree, very beautiful." Justin said, looking at Arcadia. She turned to look at him. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, and found themselves leaning in. They began to kiss, an innocent and soft kiss. When they parted, they went right back to kissing, the innocence was out the window now. Their tongues swirled around and their hands began to wander. Before the kiss could turn into anything more than a kiss, it began to rain. They both gasped and began to laugh. The two got up and ran home, thinking to themselves that it was the first time that they ever got to act like a normal teenager. While they were having a fun time, the shadowy figure was smiling creepily, and disappeared with the lightening that began to flash.

"Hey where'd you two go?" Giriko asked when Arcadia and Justin walked in soaking wet from the rain. Arcadia went right to her room to take a shower.

"We were training. Where'd that girl go?" Justin responded.

"I lost interest in her and sent her home." Giriko said annoyed. Justin rolled his eyes and went to his room to shower.

Once Justin was done with his shower, he went to cook dinner. At the dinner table no one spoke. It was a very awkward silence, so as soon as Arcadia finished her food, she went to her room. Giriko quickly followed after her, clearly having a plan in mind or something. When he goes into her room, he closes the door behind him

"What the hell do you want?!" Arcadia snapped at him. She and Giriko were facing each other, standing just a few feet apart. Giriko didn't respond to her question with words though, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Arcadia brought her hands up to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and kisses her harder. She began to kiss back after a few moments. When they parted, all her anger was back. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled at him, shoving him away from her.

"When I kissed that girl, it felt wrong. So I needed to kiss someone it felt right to kiss." Then Giriko left the room. Arcadia stood there, confused and not as angry as before. She sighed to herself and began to get ready for bed. She was far too tired to deal with men and their feelings at the moment. As she went to bed, the two boys found each other in the living room.

"I want to be with her." Justin informed Giriko when he walked in.

"Well priest, I want to be with her as well." Giriko responded as he went and sat down on the couch with Justin.

"Let's have a fair fight to win her love then." Justin suggested.

"A fight?"

"Not an actual fight that would result in our deaths, but a contest sort of thing. The prize being Arcadia's love."

"Alright. A fair fight for her then." Giriko held out his hand. Justin and Giriko shook hands. They might not be actually fighting each other, but this fight was going to be the one that will finally end their rivalry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Girl

Arcadia was tossing and turning in her sleep. She felt like something was going on and that she should be awake. The second the clock clicked to 2am, Arcadia's eyes shot open. The only light in her room was from the moonlight coming into the window and from her digital alarm clock. Arcadia yawned and sat up. She noticed that her door was slightly open. She was about to get up and shut it when she heard the floor outside her door creak. Arcadia got up out of bed and walked to her door. She opened it to see darkness. _'Odd, I could have sworn I heard someone out here,'_ she thought to herself. She walked down the hallway to the living room. In the living room there are two big windows, and those windows had the moonlight flowing into them. With the moonlight from the living room windows, and the moonlight coming out of her room from her window, the whole hallway was lit up with a faint blue light.

"I guess I was just imagining it." Arcadia had looked around the living room and didn't see anyone, nor did she see any signs that anyone was awake recently. She turned around to come face to face with someone. The person, which is a girl, has the same face as Arcadia. She has black hair, purple eyes with a white spider web in her right one. She had a crazed look in her eyes, her head was tilted to the left and she had a big creepy smile on her face. Arcadia let out a scream and fell backwards onto the living room floor.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." The girl said, in a voice similar to Arcadia's. The girl then turned and ran silently out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open. Both Giriko and Justin were out of their rooms and were next to Arcadia. They both only had their boxers on.

"What's wrong?" They both asked when they saw her on the floor.

"There…a girl…" Arcadia was breathing heavily and was trembling with fear. Justin realized that Arcadia wasn't going to be able to speak so he decided to pick her up. Giriko went and closed the door as Justin took Arcadia to her room.

"It's alright now Arcadia." Justin told her as he set her down on her bed. He moved to leave the room, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to Arcadia as Giriko showed up in the doorway.

"Please, Justin, Giriko, stay with me. I don't want to be alone." Arcadia whispered to the two boys. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Alright, we'll stay." Justin responded. They both climbed into Arcadia's bed with her. Justin was in front of her, with her head against his chest and his arms around her. Giriko was behind Arcadia and had his arms around her from behind. The three of them were asleep as soon as they were all comfortable.

The next morning, the three of them woke up and looked at each other. It took them all a moment to recall why they were in bed together. Justin and Giriko sat up and looked at Arcadia. She looked at the boys and her eyes went wide with shock.

"So, what happened last night kid?" Giriko asked, not noticing her wide eyes.

"Well, um, both of you put clothes on and then I'll tell you. I can't focus with you two like this in my bed." Arcadia responded, looking away from the two guys who were nearly naked. Giriko and Justin looked at each other and their eyes went wide as well.

"Oh," Justin and Giriko said together. Last night they hadn't realized that they had so little clothes on. Justin hurried to his room, clearly embarrassed that they both saw him like that, but Giriko went to his room walking normally, clearly not caring that anyone saw him like that. Once the boys were back, wearing their normal clothes, they sat back down on Arcadia's bed. She explained what she saw and what she was told. She told them that for a while she had been feeling as though as someone with a similar wavelength had been following her around, but she thought it was just herself she was feeling. She told them that when she was near that girl, she felt the similar wavelength from her. She paused in her explanation to think about something.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked when Arcadia suddenly gasped.

"When I was younger I felt the same wavelength coming from someone who used to appear when it was bed time. When I was only a few months old, a shadow figure would come into my room and hurt me and scare me. My dad told me he took care of it and that I'd never have to see the figure again. I had thought it was my imagination or that I was seeing things because of my dad's madness, but does this mean it was real and it's the same person?"

"We need to go and speak with Lord Death." Justin said once Arcadia was done explaining things.

"Why?" Giriko asked, obviously not wanting to go see Lord Death.

"We just need to, alright?" Justin snapped.

"Then get out. I need to change my clothes." Arcadia told Giriko and Justin.

"I can help you change if you want." Giriko offered, stepping towards Arcadia.

"Hell no, get out."

"Fine," Giriko grumbled and then left with Justin. Arcadia couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She quickly got changed, just in case Giriko decided to come and help her change. She put on a purple tank top that showed her boobs and black jeans. When she walked out of her room, she saw the two boys were arguing about their choice of boxers.

"You have Lord Death boxers, you're a child." Giriko told Justin.

"You have womanly parts on your boxers, you are a disgusting pig." Justin snapped back.

"Boys, you are both cute in your boxers no matter what is on them, so shut up." Arcadia told them, hoping they wouldn't kill each other. The guys stopped arguing and looked at Arcadia. "Let's go." The two guys looked over at Arcadia and couldn't help but stare. Giriko smiled proudly, the tank top Arcadia has on now is one of the ones that Giriko made her buy.

"Yeah, let's go." Justin mumbled, trying to not look at Arcadia's breasts. The three of them walked in silence to the DWMA and walked through the halls in silence as well. Once they got into the Death Room they told Lord Death what happened and the other things that Arcadia remembered. Giriko also added in Justin's choice of boxers, much to Justin's dismay.

"Well," Lord Death started, ignoring the Lord Death underwear comment from the chainsaw, "I apologize to you Arcadia. I knew that she was in town but we had to wait until she made her move."

"What do you mean?" Arcadia replied, curious and concerned.

"You have a twin sister. It appears that she may be on the side of evil. She is either here to kill you and take your power, or she is here to take you back to Mosquito."

"Why wasn't I told about her before?" Arcadia asked, trying to not freak out.

"Justin and I didn't think you needed to know yet."

"Excuse me?" Arcadia turned to Justin. "You knew?"

"I knew about her, but I didn't know her intentions. If I knew she intended to harm you I would have-"

"Stop." Arcadia whispered, holding her hand up. "What are you going to do now?"

"The boys will protect you of course." Lord Death said happily.

"Alright…" Arcadia shook her head and began walking away. "Just leave me alone for now." Arcadia went to the training grounds within the city and sat down to look up at the sky. "So I have a twin. A twin that wants to kill me. Now two guys have to protect me. Protect me from my twin that wants to kill me." Arcadia shook her head. "I'm starting to be so much trouble for everyone here. What if people die to protect me? What if Giriko and Justin die because of me? Maybe I should just leave and never come back."

"I don't want you to leave." Arcadia turned to see Giriko and Justin. "And I'm pretty sure the damn priest doesn't want you to leave either."

"If our lives are put in danger, it'll be alright. You are worth the risk Arcadia." Justin said with a smile.

"This will be damn near the only time the priest and I will ever agree on something, okay kid?" Giriko and Justin walked to Arcadia and helped her stand up. She hugged them and smiled.

"Let's go get drunk now!" Arcadia suggested happily. The three of them laughed and went back to the apartment. Once they were there Giriko and Arcadia started to drink alcohol, but Justin stared at the glass of alcohol they had given him. Somehow Arcadia convinced Justin to drink with them, so he soon began to drink as well, but at a much slower pace. The three of them went through a quite a few bottles of alcohol before eventually passing out in the living room…around midnight. For Justin's first time drinking, he lasted much longer than Giriko and Arcadia expected him to. Then again Justin did drink much slower than the other two. All three of them could agree that even though the day started out odd, it ended great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Arcadia isn't Arcadia Anymore?

It was about noon when Justin and Giriko woke up. They woke up to the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. Justin was lying on the floor and Giriko was under the coffee table.

"What the fuck happened?" Giriko grumbled. He rolled out from under the table and sat up. Justin sat up and looked around. They both looked confused.

"I don't remember anything." Justin mumbled. He then winced in pain and put his hands on his head.

"Come on boys, get up and come to the kitchen." Arcadia said cheerfully as she walked into the room. She had drank more alcohol than both boys, but somehow she looked completely fine, like she didn't drink anything that night.

"Huh?" Both boys asked, turning and looking at her.

"I made you guys some food. To thank you, so come to the kitchen so you can eat." Both boys nodded their heads and got up. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They watched as Arcadia put food on plates and poured them orange juice. She brought the food to the boys and handed Justin the bottle of pills to help his headache that she somehow knew he had.

"Thanks kid." Giriko said as he began to eat.

"Yes, thank you Arcadia." Justin replied as he took some pills and drank the orange juice. Arcadia smiled at both of them before kissing their cheeks. She then left the room, leaving the boys to eat. As Giriko stuffed his face, Justin stared at the food. He slowly picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat it. Giriko seemed to notice the priest acting odd.

"What's wrong priest?" Giriko asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Arcadia is wrong."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She seems wrong, like she isn't her anymore."

"She does seem odd. I mean who knew a kid could drink all that and be completely fine. Plus I've never seen her cook before."

"I agree."

"So, if there is a possibility that isn't Arcadia then what should we do?"

"Let's act normal for as long as we can. We don't want whoever that is to hurt our Arcadia if she gets scared by us." Justin and Giriko agreed on what to do, and then both went back to eating. Once they were done they went into the living room where "Arcadia" was staring at Justin's bible that was lying on the floor where Justin had woken up from. "You okay Arcadia?"

"Of course." She looked up at the boys and smiled. "I just have never seen one of these." She looked back to the bible. She almost seemed afraid of it. She sat down on the ground and picked up the bible. She sniffed it and opened it. She flipped through some pages before closing it and standing up. "Giri, can you go and buy more alcohol?"

"If the priest has any money left." Giriko says, looking at Justin. Justin sighs and pulls out his wallet. Giriko takes it and then walks away. "Have fun kids."

"So what do you want to do now?" Justin asked as he walked over to "Arcadia". She smiled at him before letting the bible in her hands drop to the ground. She then pushed Justin backwards onto the couch. The second he landed on the couch, "Arcadia" was on him, straddling his thighs.

"I have an idea of what we can do. Let's finish what we started in the training grounds the other day." She leaned forward, put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips to his. As soon as her lips touched his, Justin could tell that the girl on him really wasn't Arcadia. He can feel the wrongness in the kiss. He can feel no sparks or love that he had felt when he and Arcadia kissed the other day.

"Get off of me." Justin growled as he pushed the girl aside. She fell onto the left side of him, still on the couch.

"What's wrong? I thought it would be okay?"

"If you were Arcadia then it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you aren't her, so who are you?" The girl frowned and then her body began to change. She now looked like the girl Arcadia saw; Arcadia's twin sister.

"Have sex with me."

"I'll only have sex with the girl I love."

"I'm her twin, so I'm pretty damn close to being her. Isn't that close enough?"

"What's your name?"

"Vanessa."

"Where is Arcadia?"

"Where she deserves to be; she's buried alive in a coffin. She's drugged so she won't be able to get out by herself. By the time the drugs wear off, she'll be dead."

"What?" Justin yelled, suddenly beginning to panic."

"If you have sex with me, I'll tell you where she is." Vanessa reached out to touch Justin but he leaned away from her and gave her a deadly glare.

"You should really give up on the fucking a priest thing." Justin and Vanessa turned to see Giriko in the doorway to the living room. It seemed like he had been there this whole time.

"You know boys, I'm really just fine with letting Arcadia die in the coffin, but are you two?"

"You are going to tell us where she is." Justin said. He clenched his right fist and a guillotine blade shot out of it. Giriko's chains appeared on his legs, both clearly ready to fight her for the information.

"I never wanted to fight either of you, but if that's what you want…" Vanessa sighed and leaned back, as if she was bored with the situation. Giriko and Justin then moved to attack Vanessa. She giggled and flipped over the couch. The saw chains and guillotine blade sliced and tore through the couch. Vanessa narrowly dodged ending up like the couch. The two boys worked together for once and managed to get a hold of Vanessa. Justin was able to knock her off balance, giving Giriko the chance to wrap his chains around her. Vanessa tried to struggle, but the chains dug into her skin when she tried to move.

"Now tell us where Arcadia is!" Justin yelled at the chained up girl.

"She's one mile outside the gates of Death City and about 10 feet below the surface of the sand."

"Let's go!" Giriko and Justin were instantly out of the door, dragging Vanessa with them. They got to the spot where Arcadia was buried and began to dig. Giriko used his hands and Justin used his blade. In just a few minutes, the black coffin was visible. They tore it open and pulled out Arcadia.

"Is she alive?" Giriko asked Justin. Justin checked Arcadia's pulse.

"She's alive, but we should go to Dr. Stein to make sure she's alright." Justin carried Arcadia as Giriko dragged Vanessa. They ran into Spirit once they reached the school. He told them that Stein was in the Death Room with Lord Death so the 5 of them went to the Death Room. Once they got there, Stein looked at Arcadia to find out if there was anything seriously wrong. He told them that she's only unconscious because of the drugs and lack of air in the coffin. He told them that she was going to be fine once she wakes up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Lord Death told Vanessa. Justin had told Lord Death everything that happened that day and all that was said. It was clear that Lord Death was not happy with Arcadia's twin.

"I'll explain everything once my twin wakes up. So I don't have to explain twice." Lord Death was about to say something, but Vanessa sat down on the ground. It made it clear that she had no intentions of speaking until Arcadia woke up. It made everyone in the room annoyed, but no one could do anything about it so they all just decided to wait until Arcadia decided to wake up from her forced slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reasons

After 30 minutes of waiting for Arcadia to wake up, she slowly began to awaken. She slowly began to open her eyes to see Giriko and Justin hovering above her.

"You alright kid?" Giriko asked before Justin had the chance to. Arcadia stared up at the two boys and didn't say a word. She took a deep breath and then began to sit up.

"…I'm not sure yet…" She says to Giriko finally. It was clear that she wasn't feeling okay. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. "Help me up." As soon as she asked, Justin and Giriko helped her stand up. She looked over at Vanessa, which is still on the ground with Giriko's chains around her, and sighs. "I had really hoped that it was a bad dream but I guess it wasn't."

"Now that she's awake, I'll explain why I did what I did." Vanessa spoke up.

"Yes please explain." Lord Death said to the restrained girl.

"I did what I did because I was jealous. All I ever wanted was Asura's love and attention, to be taught by him but I never got the chance. He treated me like I was an annoying bug. He only cared about Arcadia. He wouldn't even let me call him dad. When Asura told me that I was never allowed to show myself to Arcadia and yelled at me for going near her, it broke my heart and started my hate for her." Vanessa explained sadly. "Arachne even treated me badly, so it just caused my hate for Arcadia to grow. Then when she left and began living here with 2 guys who adore her, I got even more jealous." She looked at the ground. "That's when I decided to try to ruin everything. I wanted to have sex with Justin so Arcadia no longer had him and then I was going to take Giriko and go back to Mosquito." Arcadia looked at Justin once Vanessa was done. Justin was standing on her left.

"Nothing happened, I knew it wasn't you right away." Justin quickly told Arcadia.

"I'm so sorry! I was just tired of being alone while Arcadia had all that I wanted!" Vanessa said, clearly on the verge of crying. Giriko couldn't help it; he began to laugh causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"You have some balls to come into your enemy's territory just to fuck with your sister." Giriko said as he laughed.

"What the fuck?" Arcadia asked, looking insulted by Giriko.

"I'm glad you're alive and alright, but you got to admit, the chick has guts to try this." Arcadia rolled her eyes at Giriko but nodded her head.

"So what should we do with your twin, Arcadia?" Lord Death asked suddenly. Arcadia looked at Vanessa and saw the same look in her eyes that she once had before she got to Death City.

"She should stay in the city and go through what I had to." Arcadia says after thinking about it. She smiled at her twin and her twin smiled back. Then Arcadia grabbed Justin's right arm and glared at Vanessa. "As long as there are no more sexual advances on Justin." Giriko started to laugh, Justin smiled and Vanessa giggled and nodded her head. Giriko then let his chains disappear from Vanessa and he helped her stand up.

"Speaking of sexual advances, Giriko would you please not try anything sexual with this twin." Lord Death said kindly.

"Well," Giriko looked at Vanessa and shook his head. "I'm going to have a hard time following that request."

"So, Giriko does this mean I've won?" Justin asked randomly.

"Yeah." Giriko replied. Arcadia looked at both of them, clearly confused.

"What do you two mean?" She questioned, a little annoyed.

"They were going to fight for your love but since I'm here and better for Giriko, they have no reason to fight over you." Vanessa told Arcadia.

"Is that true?"

"Yes." Both boys admitted looking at the ground. It looked as if they had been caught doing something terrible, but Arcadia just started to laugh.

"That's dumb; I already know who I'd want to be with between the two of you." Justin and Giriko looked at her confused. "As much as I like Giriko, he's way too sexual and violent for me." Giriko and Vanessa began to laugh and Justin smiled at Arcadia.

"Vanessa shall live with you three." Lord Death speaks up, ruining the moment.

"Where will she sleep?" Arcadia asked.

"Well since you and the priest will sleep together, she'll sleep in your room." Giriko informed the confused red-head.

"We'll what?" Justin and Arcadia asked in unison.

"It's clear you two will be in a relationship now. Look at yourselves." Vanessa says before Giriko can. Arcadia and Justin look at themselves and see that Justin's arm is around Arcadia's waist and her arm is around him. Neither realized that they had positioned themselves like that.

"You two do seem like you are in a relationship now." Lord Death said. Justin and Arcadia instantly blushed and let each other go.

"Don't be shy, you two already kissed. You both know your make-out session would have turned into more if the storm hadn't come the other day." Vanessa reminded the two blushing teens.

"A priest participating in a make-out session? That's something unheard of until now." Spirit questioned.

"I uh…" Justin started nervously.

"We need to go do…do anything but this." Arcadia spoke up. She grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him out of the room. As they ran away they could hear everyone laughing at how they reacted. The two of them couldn't help but smile and laugh too. Justin and Arcadia went to the apartment. "What happened?" Arcadia couldn't help but ask when she saw the living room. The couch was torn to shreds, and the rest of the room was torn up, but not as bad.

"Giriko and I fought Vanessa." Justin replied simply. Arcadia nodded in understanding as she went to the coffee table. She smiled and picked up Justin's bible.

"I'm glad that this didn't get murdered like the rest of the room."

"I'm glad too." Justin smiled at Arcadia. "Come on, we should get your stuff into my room before Giriko and Vanessa get home."

"Right." Arcadia and Justin moved her things from her room to his. Once they were done they sat on his bed. "So we are going to be sleeping together?"

"It seems like it."

"Is a priest allowed to sleep with a girl?"

"Probably not, but it'll be okay."

"Good… I mean…" Arcadia looked at the ground, embarrassed. Justin leaned towards her and turned her head to look at him. Once she was facing him, he pressed his lips to hers. She immediately kissed back. Their hands began to wander and their kiss turned to making-out. Justin's priest clothes were tossed away and Arcadia's jacket was also. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Arcadia asked Justin as he reached to remove her shirt.

"I want to do everything with you. My status as a priest isn't as important as you are." Justin told Arcadia making her blush. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm one-hundred percent sure I want to do this with you." once Arcadia said that, her clothes along with his were forgotten on the floor. To them, nothing in the world mattered except each other in that moment. The world could have ended and they wouldn't have noticed. They were only focusing on each other, nothing else.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Battle

The following day started in the most embarrassing way for Justin and Arcadia. Giriko and Vanessa had walked in on them getting dressed. The two tried to ask the couple about why they were naked with each other but both Arcadia and Justin refused to talk about it. The reason Giriko and Vanessa had walked in on them was because they got an important call from Spirit. He told them that they needed to get to the Death Room and to get there quickly. So now the four of them are hurrying to get to the Death Room, in silence. None of them seemed to want to talk about what or who they had done that night. Giriko and Vanessa had sex, just as Justin and Arcadia did. None of them wanted to talk about it because it is a private matter, not because any of them regretted it. Plus Justin and Arcadia were embarrassed about it and didn't need Giriko or Vanessa's comments on the events.

"Lord Death, what did you need us for?" Justin asked once he, Arcadia, Vanessa, and Giriko got to the Death Room.

"Well kids, it turns out that Mosquito fella has been planning to attack Death City. His army was sighted an hour ago coming towards the city." Lord Death explained. Right after he said that, two men came running into the room.

"Lord Death! The army is outside the city walls and is preparing to attack!" One of the men yelled. There was a sudden loud boom, marking the start of the attack. At that second, the twins, Arcadia and Vanessa began to feel odd. Asura's wavelength begins to surround Arcadia. As it activates her full kishin powers, she falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Arachne's wavelength begins to surround Vanessa. As it activates her full witch power, she also falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Justin moves to help Arcadia and Giriko moves to help Vanessa, but both get attacked by the wavelengths surrounding the girls.

"Arcadia!" Justin yelled, dodging the attack.

"Vanessa! What the fuck!?" Giriko yelled, as he also dodged the attack.

"Someone is controlling them." Lord Death informed the boys. Arcadia and Vanessa again moved to attack Justin and Giriko. Both boys avoided the girls' attacks. They clearly didn't want to attack the girls back, but they knew if the girls kept attacking, they would have to do something. Sure enough, Arcadia moved to hit Justin with kishin power, and he was forced to block using the guillotine blade that came from his arm. After he blocked, he moved to attack Arcadia. At the same time, Vanessa tried to attack Giriko with her witch power, but he used his chains to attack her back. Both girls attacked the boys, through their attacks, so both Giriko and Justin flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

"We must leave now." Arcadia started her voice monotone.

"But we will see you later." Vanessa finished her voice also monotone. Butterflies surrounded Arcadia and dragonflies surrounded Vanessa, after the winged insects were gone, so were the girls. Giriko and Justin groaned and got up to go after the two girls that disappeared, but Lord Death stopped them.

"I know you two want to save the girls, but you took some bad hits and need to get checked out. We also need to have a plan." Lord Death informed the two boys. Stein then walked over and looked over the boys.

"They will have some bad bruises, but they are fine." Stein told Lord Death. "Now, let's talk about our plan to get the twins back."

Lord Death, Stein, Spirit, Giriko and Justin discussed their plan. Once they agreed on what to do Stein, Spirit, Giriko and Justin left the Death Room. Stein could easily sense where the twins were, almost like they were trying to lure the four of them there. As the four of them walked across a field, they could see the twins.

"They are waiting for us…" Stein warned.

"Hello boys." Arcadia said with a smile, but her voice was still void of emotion.

"Why are you doing this?" Justin asked sadly.

"I need to finish what my father started."

"Why are you helping them, Vanessa?" Giriko started. "Why work for the people who hate you? They don't care about you. You're just a pawn in their plan. Someone they can and are willing to get rid of."

"So what, she is just a pathetic copy of me." Arcadia said harshly. Vanessa turned her head towards Arcadia. The hate in her eyes is very clear even while she's being controlled.

"Girls, kill them. Now girls!" Mosquito ordered, coming up from behind the girls. Vanessa instead attacks Arcadia. Arcadia steps backward to avoid her twin's attack and looks at her like she's insane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arcadia asked clearly annoyed with Vanessa.

"I'm going to kill you first!" Vanessa yelled before tackling Arcadia to the ground. Now the two were rolling around on the grass, fighting with each other. They were punching each other and pulling the other's hair.

"Girls! Stop right now!" Mosquito yelled. The twins just ignored him and kept fighting with each other and kept rolling around on the grass.

"Good, out plan is working. Justin, Giriko, you two need to stop the girls and take them home. Spirit and I will handle Mosquito." Stein whispered to the two autonomous weapons. Giriko and Justin nodded and went to the girls. Stein and Spirit went to distract Mosquito.

"Remember, don't kill them. We just need to knock them out." Justin reminded Giriko.

"I know that you damn priest." Giriko growled. Both guys jumped into the catfight and pulled the two girls apart. Giriko and Justin were given sedatives to inject into the girls. Stein told them that it's the safest way to knock them unconscious. Once both boys injected the liquid into the girls, both twins fell unconscious. Once Vanessa and Arcadia were still, Giriko and Justin picked the girls up and began to run to Death City. Once they got to the city, the boys went to the Death Room where Lord Death had two chairs ready for them.

"What are you two going to do?" Lord Death asked Giriko and Justin as the two of them chained the twins to their chairs.

"We are going to try to bring them back from the spell they are under." Justin told Lord Death. "Now we just have to wait until they wake up."


	11. Final Chapter

Chapter 11: The Beginning, Not the End

After a few moments of waiting for the twins to wake up, Giriko got tired of it. He decided to wake the girls up himself rather than wait.

"Hey, wake up!" Giriko yelled loudly. Both girls woke up instantly.

"Where the fuck are we?" Vanessa yelled after she was fully awake.

"We are in the Death Room, dumbass." Arcadia snapped. The two girls began yelling at each other.

"Start trying to bring them back before they kill each other, or at least try to." Lord Death told the boys.

"I'll go first, okay you damn priest?" Giriko told Justin. Justin just nodded his head.

"Hey, both of you need to shut the fuck up!" Giriko yelled loudly, again. Both girls stopped yelling and looked over at him.

"What do you want?" Both girls snapped.

"Listen to me Vanessa," Giriko started. "I'm not going to get all mushy about the one night we spent together. But you need to wake the fuck up! I'm not going to like killing a girl that is so much like me. I get that no one has ever paid any attention to you, but that doesn't mean you need to kill anyone. I told you that I'm willing to pay attention to you, but I can't pay attention to you if you are like this!" Giriko ranted to the dumbstruck witch. Suddenly, Vanessa's body began to shake and her body began to glow. She screamed loudly as Arachne's wavelength was pulled from her body.

"How pathetic…" Arachne's voice said from the wavelength as it faded away.

"Vanessa!" Giriko called out as she slumped in her chair, completely unconscious. He undid the chains and set her down on the ground.

"Your turn Justin." Lord Death told the young priest.

"Arcadia?" Justin questioned.

"What do you want you damn priest?" Arcadia snapped, sounding a lot like Giriko. The chainsaw made a short chuckling noise at what she said.

"You need to come back to me. I have no idea what I'd do if I lose you now. The one night we had together has made me happy and I really want more nights like that." Justin began. "Do you remember the conversation we had about a month ago? We talked about your father. You told me that Asura wanted you to do the opposite of what he did and that he wanted you to live a normal life. He told you that you need to find a good guy and live a happy life despite who your parents are." Justin explained. Everyone in the room was shocked that Asura had told someone that. "Last night you told me that I could be the guy who you can live a happy life with. So please, come back so we can live that type of happy life." Arcadia began to glow and scream as Asura's wavelength was pulled out of her body. Instead of just a voice, the wavelength formed into a transparent Asura.

"I appreciate what you have done for my daughter, but you need to tell her how you feel. She's never been through this so she's unsure of how you feel." Asura told Justin. "Just so both of you boys know, if either of you hurt my daughters, I will come back and kill you and all of Death City." With that, Asura disappeared leaving behind a group of very confused men and a very unconscious girl.

"Well, that was quite odd…" Lord Death said, breaking the silence. Justin then turned his attention to Arcadia. He undid her chains and held her in his arms.

"Let's take them home." Giriko suggested to Justin.

"Goodbye Lord Death." Justin told the grim reaper. Both boys picked up their girls and began their trip to their apartment. Justin went into his room and laid Arcadia on the bed as Giriko went to his room and laid Vanessa on his bed. Once the girls were tucked in, the two boys went to the living room. Since the couch was destroyed, the two boys sat on the two chairs that were not too torn up.

"So what happened with you and Arcadia?" Giriko asked, very curious.

"I had sex with her last night." Justin admitted.

"Good job kid!" Giriko exclaimed, clearly proud of the priest.

"No, not good job. Before her and I had sex, I didn't tell her how I felt and now she probable thinks that I'm only after sex with her." Justin told the chainsaw, sounding very guilty and disappointed in himself.

"Stop being a girl and just tell her when she wakes up." Giriko snapped. Justin nodded his head sadly and leaned back in his chair. Since the TV wasn't destroyed, the two of them began to watch TV. Actually they argued over what to watch and just kept switching between two channels. They were impatiently waiting until the girls woke up, but didn't even notice the two girls until Vanessa said something. Both boys turned and looked at Vanessa and Arcadia, standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Arcadia asked, slightly disoriented.

"Can we talk Arcadia?" Justin asked softly.

"Of course." Arcadia responded, even more confused now. She followed Justin to the room they now share and sat on the bed next to him. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I love you and I want to be with you always. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. I wanted to tell you all of this before we had sex, but I let the teenage hormones of mine get the best of me. I just don't want you to think that I'm just after sex. I love you Arcadia. Please believe me. I will do anything to-" Justin was cut off by Arcadia pressing her lips to his. They kissed for a minute before pulling apart. Justin saw the bright smile on Arcadia's face.

"I already knew all that. When you got drunk the other day, you told me how you felt." She giggled and continued talking. "I feel the same. Justin I love you as well." The two kissed again and pressed their foreheads against each other to look into the other's eyes.

"No matter what, we'll stick together." Justin told Arcadia.

"Always." Arcadia smiled back.

"Hey!" both Justin and Arcadia turned to see Giriko and Vanessa standing in their doorway. Vanessa had spoken. "We're here too so you're stuck with us as well."

"Yeah, don't forget us." Giriko agreed.

"Group hug!" Vanessa yelled.

"Hugging is for pussies" Giriko growled angrily.

"If you ever want to see my pussy again, you'll shut up and hug us." Vanessa threatened.

"Okay…" The four of them hugged. They were all thankful for the new life they now can have. None of them expected to be in this new life with these people, but now that it's happening, they all couldn't wish to be anywhere else.

Author's Note:

So it's finally over. This was a great story to write and I really enjoyed it, even though it was exhausting at times. Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate the views.

If you liked this story you should check out my other stories.

Again, thank you all for reading this. I hoped you enjoyed it like I did.

Butterfly553


End file.
